


【崔胜澈x你】伤害转移

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “爱情就是这么无理取闹的东西，它简单到只是多巴胺的分泌，它复杂到全世界的超级计算机加起来都算不出我的感情数据。”  --高能二维码





	【崔胜澈x你】伤害转移

**Author's Note:**

> “爱情就是这么无理取闹的东西，它简单到只是多巴胺的分泌，它复杂到全世界的超级计算机加起来都算不出我的感情数据。” --高能二维码

01

又到入秋的时候了，气温骤降，我这体质我自己也搞不清楚了。

—又怕冷又怕热。

外面的落叶从绿色转为橘色，再是变成枯黄，静悄悄地落在地上，埋入泥土里面，最后隐藏在泥土里。

“你怎么又对着窗外发呆？”是崔胜澈的声音。

“啊，没有…你准备好了吗，我们去超市吧？”

崔胜澈走过来，把我抱起来，替我把大衣披上，围上围巾，带着快要兜不住的笑意说：

“我是养女儿了是吗？”

“你不愿意吗？”我嘟着嘴，手指摆弄着围巾末端的流苏。

“我可愿意了。

你无名指上的这枚戒指就是我这句话的实质。”

一边说着这句话，他又往我的衣服里面放了个暖手宝。

—好了，我现在真的被裹得严严实实了，像个大绒毛团。

02

我最近看了好多纯情的日剧。

即使和崔胜澈是在高中认识到的，热恋期的小事情也不是没有做过，但是看着日剧里面的桥段，就总是挺想做的。

我抱着枕头，慢慢凑近正在看视频的崔胜澈，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上：

“小车同学，你有没有给我写过情书，我好像一封都没有收到哦？”

他转过头，摸着我的手，确定是暖和的之后，又把我搂进怀里：

“我写过，是你没看就扔了，我到现在都不知道为什么。”

“你不如先告诉我为什么你没看？”

我努努嘴，不太愿意地开口：

“其实是…我知道太多女生对你心动，觉得自己比不过。

但是吧，我有很严重的拖延症，以至于说好不再喜欢你的事情拖到现在。”

他听完把我搂得更紧了，甚至低头在我的脖子上轻轻咬了一口：

“你比她们都好。”

崔胜澈说着递给我一封揉得有点皱的信，并和我十指相扣。

淡蓝色的信纸带着有点泛黄的边，干净利落的黑色笔书写着少年悸动的情怀。

“如果你够及时，能赶上这个冬天与我一起吃火锅，喝奶茶，看电影，放烟花，合照秀恩爱，那么这个冬天一定很美好。

如果你这个冬天不来，那我就买长一点的衣服，把手塞进袖子里，等到来年你一定要牵起我冷了一个冬天的手。”

—真好，现在度过的每个季节我们都拥有着彼此。

03

崔胜澈在打游戏，我端着柚子茶放在他的桌子上。

我看他打的入迷，便搬了个小凳子坐在他旁边，想要逗他玩：

“游戏和老婆选一个！”

“老婆！”他想都不想。

“那你放下你的游戏，把柚子茶喝了，要凉了。”我超开心的。

他乖乖的放下鼠标，捧起杯子喝了起来：

“我追你的时候也像是在打游戏，天天都想着要是现实里也能进行伤害转移该多好。

把你击中我红心的暴击伤害都转回去，让你也怦然心动。”

—所以我现在对你永恒地心动，在漫长岁月里的所有怦然心动，你仍拔得头筹。

04

“你见过凌晨两点的太阳吗？”

“见过，噩梦醒来身边你熟睡的脸。”


End file.
